What I've Done
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: What did she do? She loved him.


**Authors note:** **So This story is a brief look at my view at the History between Marcus and Johanna beacuse of all of the tension between them and because both myself and IHeartUCato have wanted a few stories on this pair posted for a long time, I hope you guys enjoy this I honestly thought it was cringe worthy and had a hard time writing it. **

* * *

It was wrong. What they were doing. All of their secret meetings in her Faction, all of their glances at meetings that other leaders surely picked up on but to keep the peace said nothing about. All of it was wrong. However despite the guilt that ate at her it just felt so good.

It all started back at the last get together meeting of the Council of Leaders in her Faction of Amity or maybe it had been for a while before that. She had always noticed him; he carried an air of refined authority and not even the dull, gray, consecutive clothes he wore could conceal that also he was incredibly handsome her previous Faction being Candor she could easily admit that. Maybe it had started long before that Council meeting sometime during the others.

As ashamed as she was to admit it, she always used to stare at him and fantasize of him during the meetings and would be very flustered when one of the other leaders or he himself, called her out of her daydreams. But many a time she caught him staring at her with a very dark and wild look in his beautiful eyes but she thought she'd just imagined it sometimes , after all he had no reason to stare at her _he was married._

But that all changed during that specific council meeting where he was assigned to work with her for the next few months on food arrangements between her Faction Amity and His Faction Abnegation so that that his Faction could provide some extra food to the poor poverty class Factionless.

During those months their relationship had bloomed just past that of friends as they burrowed themselves into their work. Sometimes their hands would brush on accident and they shared many accidental touches as they worked. They also grew closer in that time they shared stuff about themselves with each other and She'd opened up to him about many of the things that made her feel insecure ad he just calmly listened and reassured her with his smooth, hypnotizing charisma. He told her how he felt frustrated with a certain erudite leader, how he and his wife were running into a bit of a troublesome time and how she was being all clingy over their new born baby, son and basically how boring his wife had become and how she ignored him along with how much he loved his wife but wished she would be so arrogant. She listened calmly, thinking that the woman he'd married was an idiot she had a gorgeous husband why should she act that way and she couldn't help the inkling of jealously she felt that such a woman could get such a caring, selfless, handsome devoted man however for the keeping of the peace she told him to persevere in his marriage.

Then one day he came to her in a rage and spewed about how his wife wanted to leave him. She had taken him out to the isolated Apple orchids to allow him to vent. After wards when he'd calmed down and apologized they had started to walk back to the compound when she caught up staring at him had tumbled over her own shoes, He'd reached out for her and they both tumbled to the ground and he had maneuvered his body so that she landed squarely on top of him cushioning her blow. But then their lips touched in the fall and they just laid there on the ground their lips connecting full on both of their eyes wide before he slowly closed his in bliss and she just accepted his full dominance of the kiss before realizing what she was doing and quickly scrambled off of him remembering that _he was married_. She sprinted ahead of him back to the compound; however his quiet chuckling rang loudly in her ears.

After that she always made an effort to look extra pretty when he was around and was rewarded with a few compliments here and there, particularly one time when she wore a Red mini dress with a yellow bow and her hair slightly curled, He had stroked the scarred side of her face and called her beautiful and she believed him as he really did make her feel that she was beautiful. Since that day in the orchid they found themselves in many more awkward positions that She was sure he went out of his way to set up, they touched a lot more often, his hands brushing lightly all over her body, her fingers gently skimming through his hair and over his muscles as sometimes their lips came into contact. And from there it only escalated further.

Many nights and days, he spent over in her compound as Amity had many places to hide rendezvous lovers. And those days and nights were spent with secret words, burning passion and hunger, lingering touches and being between sheets wrapped in each other's arms as skin met skin in the most passionate and intimate of ways.

It was wrong. Yes it was wrong in so many ways, two people from opposite factions should not be meeting up like this, they were abusing their power as leaders and to top it off he was married with a child. But she couldn't stop she couldn't resist his sugar sweet words, or his talented fingers and wondrous lips and when he turned his smoldering deep-blue gaze on her she melted for his eyes were completely amazing and his touches so good that she just couldn't stop.

And then one day after a good few years of their hot, steamy routine he'd stopped coming for a while and then one day he just turned up out of the blue to tell her that his wife had died, she'd knew that was a lie but she didn't want to push him after all her Faction was all about keeping the peace and she was just happy to see him again and so their usual routine of tease and bait began and he had gotten her all hot, flustered and bare before telling her that this would be the last time he ever did this with her and this crushed her. At first she begged him not to leave her but he just silenced her with kisses and went about his business with her body and after out round of their act he was ready to leave so she switched her tactics and baited him back in with her body instead of words and it worked he followed her to her bedroom and that night was wonderful all hot, steamy, moan filled skin on skin action and she fell asleep with him next to her his flesh still with her core.

The next morning she awoke alone and naked with clear recollection of the night and a crushing loneliness and despair as thanks to her candor side she realized, that was truly her last time to be with him like that, that he never really cared about her if he did he would still be here, that she was a fool cause if he cheated on his own wife than she had no chance being the ho he used, that he ended it with her cause his wife found out and that if she knew others could probably figure it out as one had slipped up somewhere. All of these truths were revealed to her one by one by her candor side making her feel sicker and sicker and the last truth completely crushed her. She was in love with him She, Johanna Ryes had fallen for the Manipulative, two-timing bastard, Marcus Eaton and because she loved him she could call him out on being one.

She was the one of the reason his wife was dead or where ever she had ended up and if the entire affair thing really did become public due to someone other than his wife figuring it out everything both of them had worked for would be ruined.

What had she done…..?

So she just curled up in a ball and cried for her love that would never be returned.

Then her candor side kicked in this was the truth, it hurt but then the truth was never very pretty but she would have to deal with it, so she got up, cleaned up and vowed to become an even stronger leader from this experience. One thing she would always do though is love Marcus, her first and final love. And even if he didn't fully return these feelings at least he would always have a friend in her.


End file.
